<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Earthbound by Kingrey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371269">Earthbound</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingrey/pseuds/Kingrey'>Kingrey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Freebird Canon Divergence, also some swearing in the beginning, mostly Eugene being angsty because his gf is a bird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:36:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingrey/pseuds/Kingrey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"That's not funny," Eugene bit out, searching through the shells frantically. "Cass, there has to be- we have to turn her back, now."</p>
<p>(Or an alternate ending to Freebird.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Earthbound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay so I hadn't watched Freebird until yesterday because the bird designs freaked me out ahah But I gathered my courage and did it, trying to keep an open mind...<br/>I could look past the bird designs (even though they kept zooming omg stop), I could look past some weaknesses in the writing, I could even look past Eugene not reacting (as dumb as it was, it wasn't the first time it happened) but THEN, they had the GAL to make me look at SHORTY laying an egg not once but TWICE and I lost it.</p>
<p>I was so frustrated that I barely breathed as I wrote the first 2k of this so this is clearly a work of SPITE.<br/>I'm not sure it's good but I had to get it out of my system, and I hope you'll enjoy anyway :')</p>
<p>(this work is bird shorty free promise)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Of all the weird things that had happened to Eugene, getting turned into a bird by evil sorcerers' weird tea that could only be countered by a weird blue egg's magical dust - it certainly took the cake. Even now, as he was struggling against the giant eagle the woman had become, his brain was still trying to process the fact that five minutes ago he had been a <em> bird. With wings. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>He should stop thinking too much about it, seriously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>From the corner of his eyes, he saw Cassandra go up to the man, sword raised and such a menacing look on her face that he genuinely thought she would kill him. Before he could try to intervene, she struck down and broke the teapot in pieces.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Uh. Actually, that wasn't such a bad idea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Apparently, the guy was less human than he appeared, because he disappeared with the teapot. Then, the weird eagle lady did too, sending Eugene crashing into Lance's chest - right as the house was dissolving behind them. That was definitely weird, but they had been turned into <em>birds</em>, so what did Eugene know? Surveying the scene, he was happy to see that every bird had been turned back into their human forms, and that everyone seemed relatively okay. With a shudder, he wondered how long exactly had they been stuck here with these crazy people - he was sure glad that they got out of here quite quickly, mostly thanks to Rapunzel and Cassandra, even if it hurt to give the dragon lady credit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Frowning, Eugene realised that he hadn't heard Rapunzel for a while now. Turning around, he saw that Cassandra was kneeling in front of something, her back to him, but no Rapunzel at her side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Cass? Where's Rapunzel?" he asked, turning his head around a little but coming up empty.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Where could she have gone? As much as she loved exploring, he'd guess this place gave her the creeps just as much as it did him after what she just went through. His eyes fell back on Cassandra again, but she hadn't turned around. She had stiffened, obviously having heard him, but she didn't say anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Cassandra?" he asked again, getting closer to her this time, his mind flashing back to her excessive anger as she raised her sword. "Everything's alright? Where's Rapunzel?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Eugene…"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was barely a whisper, but that made him stop in his tracks for a second. Cassandra did not sound like that. Cassandra never sounded crushed or dispirited, especially not when talking to him of all people - Cassandra was confident, she mocked him, and she never showed vulnerability with anyone but Rapunzel, if at all. It was barely a whisper, but that made Eugene cold all over, because there was only one thing that could made her sound like this. He rushed to her and finally saw why she was kneeling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In her hands, was Rapunzel - still a little yellow bird.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shit," he cursed, ignoring how uncomfortable her totally black eyes made him as he kneeled next to Cass, hands hovering uncertainty, "why didn't you say something? We have to turn her back now-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You can't," Cassandra said, her voice hollow, "she used the last egg on me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eugene scoffed, looking around them with growing panic as he got back up again. It couldn't be true, there had to be- yes, maybe there were only broken shells on the ground but- it couldn't-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's not funny," he bit out, searching through the shells frantically. "Cass, there has to be- we have to turn her back, <em> now </em>."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn't answer, still looking blankly at Rapunzel, who was chirping in her hands. Eugene swallowed harshly against the dryness of his throat, his heart thumping loudly in his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Cass-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's too late," she interrupted softly, something broken and fragile in her tone as she put Rapunzel down on the ground carefully. "She's already… she's not Rapunzel anymore."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As if to prove her point, Rapunzel chirped again, hoping a little on the ground with her too black and empty eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eugene saw red. Going straight to Cassandra, who was still kneeling, he seized her collar and lifted her up furiously, his whole body thrumming with anger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You mean," he growled, tightening his grip on her collar, "that Rapunzel is stuck as a bird and that <em> you </em> had the bright idea to kill the only fucking people who might have the slightest chance of making the antidote?!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cassandra's eyes widened and, for the first time in Eugene's life, he could see tears gathering in her eyes - but he didn't care.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why didn't you <em> say </em> something?!" Eugene yelled. "Why didn't you wait? I can't believe how selfish and idiotic-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Something poked sharply at his hand and he let go of Cassandra by reflex, interrupted in his tirade. In front of him, bird Rapunzel was chirping menacingly, flying to get in front of Cassandra - trying to protect her. Again. Eugene opened his mouth, but no sound came out as he watched her flap her wings quickly. The anger in his chest didn't dissipate, but he slumped, taking a step back as he saw how alarmed Rapunzel seemed to be. She probably didn't understand anything he was saying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm sorry," he still said softly, "I'm sorry I yelled."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rapunzel little's head cocked to the side, before she flew slowly in front of his face. She pecked at his hair, and he cringed, before she chirped, sounding happy once again. His hands were trembling a little as he opened them, but she still settled in his palms, chirping again. Her eyes were so wrong Eugene wanted to cry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Eugene?" Lance called hesitantly. "We searched everywhere but…"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"There's no more eggs," he finished, definitely feeling his eyes burn now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In front of his, Cassandra was hugging herself, looking small and defeated. Lance seemed to also want to cry, Hookfoot was grimacing and Shorty, who had gotten here who knows when, just looked drunk. Eugene felt the familiar weight of Pascal climbing up his back, before settling on his shoulder with a sad little squeak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No," Eugene exhaled, hating how everyone seemed to be giving up - but he didn't want to raise his voice, didn't want to scare Rapunzel again. What if she flew off? How could he even hope to find her again then? She seemed to trust him, and Cassandra, that had to mean that she was still in here somewhere and Eugene refused to give up on her. This couldn't be the end of their journey. "There has to be something we can do, something-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well," Adira said from behind him, startling him enough that Rapunzel left his hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His heart lost a beat but, thankfully, she went to settle on his other shoulder, and he had to use all his will power not to grab her and put her somewhere safe. He had a feeling she wouldn't appreciate him manhandling her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Adira," he breathed, something akin to relief in his tone, "<em>please </em> tell me you have an idea on how to get her back."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Not really," she frowned, stalking closer to him and extending a finger to Rapunzel that she promptly poked curiously. "That wasn't a smart move," Adira sermoned, not even looking at Eugene, "as the Sundrop, you have a responsibility that you should have considered before doing something so… foolish."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Adira," Eugene pleaded, taking a step back because he did not want her to make Rapunzel fly off, "please. Isn't there… something? I'd be ready to do anything to get her back."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't doubt it, Fishskin. But I truly have no idea of what was in those eggs. However," Adira added, just as he felt like his heart would break, "I do know a place where someone could know something about it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Where?" Eugene asked darkly, doing everything in his power to keep his anger at bay - Adira should really know better than to play with his emotions when Rapunzel was the one in danger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The Spire. It's a ten days trip, but the Keeper of the Spire has an unmatched knowledge of magical artefacts. It may be your only hope to get the Sundrop back," Adira sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We'll make it in half that time," Cassandra announced before Eugene could try and find an answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She threw him an unsure look, before glancing at Rapunzel and squaring her shoulders, nothing of the despondent and desperate woman she was minutes earlier. She went to Eugene's side, staring at Adira with fire in her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah!" Lance exclaimed, going to Eugene's other side. "We'll go to the Spire thing, and save the Princess!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rapunzel chirped joyfully, flying a little in front of Adira's face, before landing once again in Eugene's open hands. Her eyes were still wrong, too black and too empty for the woman he loved. Rapunzel was smart, she was kind, she was playful, she was… so much more than that. But now, Eugene had hope to bring her back and, as terrified as he felt, he wouldn't back down - he <em> had </em> to save her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With steal in his eyes, he raised his head and met Adira's half smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Let's go save Rapunzel."</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Four days later, they were nearly at the Spire - Max and Fidella gave their everything to make them go as fast as possible. They tried to stay positive, because even if Rapunzel didn't seem to be able to think, not only she kind of recognize them (enough to trust them, in any case), but also the people they turned back into people had recovered their mind in the end. They had to hope this was temporary.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carefully, Eugene pushed the door of the caravan open and entered as quickly as he could, before closing it again. He had only left Rapunzel and Pascal alone because there was a problem with one of the wheel - again - but frankly, he felt more and more paranoid about open doors and windows. Rapunzel seemed to trust them and followed them around, but what if she stopped? What if she flew off and got lost or, worse, didn't want to come back? Eugene couldn't risk it. He also didn't have the heart to attach her to something, or cage her, and had glared so hard at Lance when he suggested it that he was surprised his friend didn't catch fire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rapunzel never deserved to be kept prisoner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eugene already felt bad enough about leaving her inside the caravan most of the time, and only letting her out under constant surveillance. Who knew what these woods held for a tiny fragile bird like her? He couldn't let her be hurt. Which is why he felt like his heart stopped when he saw that she wasn't on the table where he left her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Rapunzel?" he called, trying to keep his voice gentle despite his panic. "Pascal?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thankfully, Pascal squeaked something from near the ceiling, and Eugene sighed, feeling like he could breathe again. Rapunzel was flying here, circling the ray of sunshine the trap door to the roof let through, and Pascal was watching her, never leaving her side as Eugene asked. The sight was painful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bottling his emotions down, Eugene climbed on the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey Sunshine," he said softly, extending his open hand to her, "can you come here?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She chirped, going around the light one last time before fluttering above his hand. He smiled, because he knew that deep down, she recognised him, and she finally landed. With his other hand, he gently petted the top of her head, drawing another chirp from her. Pascal made a noise, and went to hide in one of Eugene's pockets - the situation was hard on the little guy too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm sorry you can't go outside," Eugene apologised genuinely, and Rapunzel cocked her head to both sides, before jumping twice on his palm as he got down from the table and sat down. "I truly am," he added, "but it would be dangerous. You just have to wait until we get to the Spire, and everything will be okay."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hoped it would, in any case. He really didn't want to think about what would happen, if this Keeper of the Spire guy couldn't help them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He put Rapunzel down on the table, and she hopped to her little branch creations. Eugene didn't know what, exactly, she was trying to represent, but she was enjoying herself at least. There also were some seeds and water on her left, but she didn't seem in the mood to eat or drink - which would start to be a problem if she hadn't changed her mind this evening, but he tried not to be too much on her case. Maybe she had a bird brain, but she was still smart enough to sense when he was being annoying, and made him aware of her displeasure with vicious pecks on his skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Honestly, at this point, the fact that she had enough personality to do that was a welcome sight for Eugene, so he didn't even complain and backed off when needed.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Morosely, Rapunzel moved around one or two sticks, before looking back up at the trap door. Pascal went to join her, and tried to entertain her with the sticks, but she always had a one-track mind when she had an idea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You'll get to go out, I promise," Eugene smiled sadly, pushing a stick in her direction. As for anything artistic, he was way worse at stacking them beautifully than she was, but he still tried. "I know it feels stifling, but I swear that it'll be okay, in the end."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hoped he was telling the truth. Even now, as he was trying to convince this little bird that was somehow the light of his life that he was right, he cringed at the reasons justifying his actions in his head. It's for your own good? It's dangerous outside? I want us to stay together? <em> Wow, very Gothel of you Fitzherbert. </em> He knew it wasn't the same, but it still felt awful - he never ever wanted to make Rapunzel feel caged. He hated to be in this position. He hated that <em> she </em> put him in this position.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You know," he said, not changing his tone as he watched Rapunzel play with the sticks, "I'm angry at you. It doesn't happen often but this… Sunshine, I am so <em> furious</em>."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sighed, putting his palms over his eyes as he slumped over the table. Something touched his hands, and he thought it was Pascal, but when he opened his eyes, Rapunzel was looking curiously at him with her too big and too shiny eyes. She poked his nose gently and he felt tears gather in his eyes, but he blinked them out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I love you, you know I do, but this was reckless," he whispered as she chirped. "And I know you wanted to save Cass, but did you stop to think about what she would feel? What your parents would feel? Did you think- Did you think about me?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of course, she didn't answer, but she was still looking right at him. He sighed again, and softly stroked the feathers under her beak - she liked when he did that. Sure enough, she tweeted happily, and Eugene couldn't help but smile. He was mad at her, but it was a very secondary emotion to the overwhelming fear he felt, and all of that was powered by the love he had for her. Bird or not, Rapunzel was his everything - he only wished she could be back to herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A knock on the door startled him, and Rapunzel flew back a little, landing on Pascal's head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Eugene?" Lance called. "We're here, but we're gonna have to leave the caravan behind, the road is too narrow."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hear that Blondie?" Eugene said, extending his hand toward her, before putting her on his shoulder. "Time to go outside."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They had a Princess to save.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The only thing that kept Eugene from shaking Calliope over a cliff was that it would disturb Rapunzel. He had been terrified that she would try to fly off but, so far, she had stayed put on his shoulder and enjoyed the view from here, and he did not want to try his luck. Calliope was, however, annoying enough that it was a hard commitment to honour.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Listen," he interrupted when she went on another tangent about latin or what not, "all I wanna know is if you have any idea on how to turn her back into a human being. Please," he added, hoping that she wouldn't take offense, "it's very important."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hmm." Calliope dragged out the sound, and from where he was, Eugene could hear Cassandra's teeth grinding together. "There is something that could do it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Really?" Lance exclaimed excitedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I did say it, didn't I?" Calliope snarked, pushing her glasses back on her nose. "There is something in the vault of the Spire called the Effaceur de Sort, which means-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Spell Remover, yes, but are you sure it will work?" Eugene insisted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Calliope froze, thrown off in her explanation as she watched Eugene more closely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You speak French? Well, finally someone of culture here, though I imagine you do not know about the intricacies of the-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Calliope, will this Spell Remover-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"- Effaceur de Sort-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"- will it work, or not?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She nodded confidently, and started to explain its different properties in her usual haughty tone. Eugene didn't care much except for the fact that she told them it would get rid of external magical interventions "of a devious nature", an important point that was apparently linked to the origins of the French word "sort" - but it was important to Eugene because it also meant it wouldn't mess with the sundrop. He didn't know how Rapunzel's body would react otherwise, so he was glad he didn't have to worry about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unfocused as he was on the situation, he was as surprised as everyone when, suddenly, Rapunzel flew right into Calliope's face to bite her. The red-head screamed, batting her hands, and Eugene reacted immediately by grabbing Rapunzel and taking her away from these flapping arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you crazy? You could have hurt her!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"She hurt me first!" Calliope yelled indignantly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rapunzel trilled loudly, agitated, trying to go for Calliope's face again as Eugene tried very hard to restrain her gently. Thankfully for both of them, the Keeper of the Spire didn't seem inclined to test her luck against an irate Rapunzel, and went to hide behind Cassandra, of all people. Which was enough for Eugene to try and calm Rapunzel down, unsure of what had actually spooked her. As he stroked her feathers gently, he noticed how she bristled when she looked at Calliope.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you… Annoyed?" he asked, and her chirp sounded so much like a yes that he laughed. "Okay, well I know it's not an usual emotion for you, but try not to bite the person that can help us, alright?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rapunzel cocked her head, and he frowned at her until she extended her wings without taking of, as if she was shrugging - he took it as a yes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Though, it proved hard for Rapunzel to actually remember her promises, her emotions being nearly the only thing guiding her actions as a bird. Eugene had to pry her off Calliope at least five time as they tried to get to the Spire, and one time she was the one pecking at him to not just kill this annoying little woman who had gotten them lost.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then, they got attacked by a Kurlock, which apparently meant <em> blood red killer bear with horns </em> and, at one point, when it nearly took a bite of Eugene, Rapunzel managed to distract it by throwing leaves at him. Which then inspired Calliope to distract it with her magic tricks and, finally, they sent it tumbling down into the poison elm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes!" Eugene cheered, pumping his fist in the air. "You were incredible Blon- Blondie?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cold washed over him as he realised that Rapunzel wasn't with him anymore. A panicked glance to the others told him that no one knew where she went, and Eugene didn't feel like he could breathe anymore. Above his head, the open sky seemed suddenly infinite, stretching far beyond what he could see, and Rapunzel could be <em> anywhere</em>. He called her name, rushing frantically to the places they had been, hoping to catch a chip or a flash of yellow, but nothing. He was such an idiot, he berated himself, he had gotten too confident, like always, thinking that she was conscious enough to not fly off when she was a <em> bird</em>. It was his responsibility to keep her safe, and he failed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Rapunzel!" he yelled, his voice echoing sharply even when the others were calling for her too. "Rapunzel, please!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He worried that he wouldn't hear her response over the blood rushing in his ears, anxiety thrumming through his blood. It felt like something was squeezing his heart, tighter and tighter as the time passed and Rapunzel didn't appear - if he never found her again, he knew it would burst at some point. He- he couldn't-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Please," he whispered, knowing that she wouldn't hear him and that, even if she did, she wouldn't understand what he was asking of her. She was a <em> bird. </em> The one time when she really did need him to take care of her, and he failed because he desperately wanted her to be there with him and to understand. He should have known better, should have kept a closer eye on her, because now who knew where she might-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A bird chirped in front of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a start, Eugene raised his head and there she was, waiting in front of the Spire's door, flapping her wings gently as she floated above the handle. Relief nearly knocked Eugene off his feet and he ran toward her, extending his hands before him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh Sunshine," he laughed, his eyes wet and his voice dripping emotions as she gently landed in his palms, as she always did. "Please, please, please never do that again, alright?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She chirped again, and he closed his hands a little more, feeling her little chest rising and falling with each of her breaths as he put her closer to his cheek. She pecked at him gently and he laughed again, feeling a little hysterical in his happiness. She was here and she was fine - he had reasons to be overjoyed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Come on, we're not going to stay there forever," Calliope said, as if miss not the real Keeper of the Spire wasn't the reason for most of the held-up. Thankfully, Eugene was holding Rapunzel - she looked ready to attack once again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They went inside, and Calliope went to search for the Spell Remover - Effaceur de Sort, whatever - and came back with…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"A hat?" Eugene said indignantly, at the same time Cassandra finally had enough and reached for her sword.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"This is the Effaceur de Sort," Calliope insisted nervously, "you just put it on her head and pfiou, it's gone! Look!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rapunzel squeaked and went to hide in Eugene's hair as the red head got closer. With a frown, he took the hat out of her hands and gently coaxed Rapunzel down in his other hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's okay Sunshine," he soothed, hating how nervous she seemed. Even the eyes that he had hated so much in the beginning didn't seem to be as empty as he thought - she was still Rapunzel, still sentient beneath all of this, and she deserved to not be afraid. "Don't you want to take that chance?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She cocked her head like she did so many times, and one part of Eugene's mind told him that his life had gotten pretty crazy, since he was having a conversation with a bird. Worse, he thought he understood something - but hey, he had always been the best at reading Rapunzel. Plus, he was friend with a horse and a frog, that was only the next step.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rapunzel hopped down and watched him, so he hoped it meant she was ready. He put the too big hat over her, completely covering her body, before taking a step back to watch. He waited. And waited.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Is this norm-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A sudden flash of light, accompanied by a burst of wind interrupted him and, as easy as that, Rapunzel was standing in front of him with a ridiculous hat on her head. She looked disoriented, but she raised her head and her eyes were green and full of life like they hadn't been in days.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eugene ran up to her and hugged her hard enough to make her feet leave the ground for a moment, jostling the hat out of her head despite Calliope's cries to be careful. It took a moment but she squeezed back, trembling all over as she tried to get used to her human body again. Then, Cass joined the hug and Lance did too, all four of them too close for it to be comfortable, but Eugene wouldn't trade it for anything at all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Guys," Rapunzel said, her voice wobbly and unsure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't ever do that again," Eugene whispered harshly, something like tears in his eyes as Pascal chirped his approval. He couldn't close his eyes - couldn't let her get out of his sight for even a second, all of this feeling unreal. He was still so mad at her, and he knew they needed to have a serious discussion about what happened - but for now, with her in his arms being solid and alive and <em> here</em>, he could only feel relieved.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I love you so much," he whispered, and she tightened her grip in response.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>After that, Calliope gives them the scroll, and then Eugene and Rapunzel still have their date and meet Vigor the Visionnary etc etc (with added angst because there are still unresolved issues between them lol)</p>
<p>Honestly I would have taken a lot of things before shorty laying an egg. A LOT OF THINGS. That frustrated me so much!!</p>
<p>Anyway. At least the song was cute :') and the show had an award for the bird designs because even if I'm not a fan it must have taken a lot of work! It's not all bad!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>